superiorbattlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Marth
|-|Shadow Dragon (2009)= |-|Awakening= |-|Heroes= Summary Marth (マルス Marusu, Mars in the anime) is a character from the Fire Emblem series of video games. He is the central protagonist and Lord-class character of the original game, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light for the Nintendo Famicom and its sequel Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, as well as their respective remakes. Although Marth's Fire Emblem titles were released only in Japan at the time, he has acquired more widespread international attention through his appearance in the Nintendo brawler, Super Smash Bros. Melee. The appearance of Marth and Roy sparked a greater level of Western interest in the Fire Emblem series, and it was in part because of this that Nintendo began releasing the games internationally beginning with Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, the seventh title in the series. Due to his various appearances in Fire Emblem and his presence in Super Smash Bros and other crossovers, Marth is often looked at as the face of the series. Powers and Stats Rank: High 8-C | 7-B ''' with the Falchion at full power via power-scaling '''Name: Prince Marth Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Male Age: 14 (in the Shadow Dragon prologue), 16 (during Shadow dragon), 19 (in mystery of the emblem). Classification: Swordsman, prince, lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Can seal evil dragons with Falchion, Can heal himself with Falchion Attack Potency: Large Building level (Comparable to Tiki, who scales to the main cast of Fire Emblem Awakening, who are comparable to the cast of Fire Emblem Fates, who can destroy pillars of solid ice.]) | City level with Falchion and against dragons (Falchion can seal beings like Grima and defeated Dark Dragon Medeus.) Atttack Speed: Hypersonic ''' | '''Hypersonic Combat Speed:' Hypersonic ''' | '''Hypersonic Travel Speed:' Hypersonic ''' | '''Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ '''| Class PJ''' Durability: Large Building level (Comparable to Tiki, who scales to the main cast of Fire Emblem Awakening, who are comparable to the cast of Fire Emblem Fates, who can fight enemies that can destroy pillars of solid ice]) | City level (Able to fight Medeus with the Shield of Seals.) Stamina: High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Falchion, Shield of Seals, Vulnerary, Iron Sword, Rapier, Noble Rapier, Exalted Falchion Intelligence: Rather high Weaknesses: Naive, Willing to fall for obvious traps to save an ally. Notable Attacks/Techniques ''' -'''Charm: As a leader, Marth has a charm for recruiting allies into his army and allies who are close to him are more likely to land devastating blows and dodge attacks. -'Luck +4:' Marth, having been blessed by the goddess Naga, has exeptional luck, avoiding traps and being able to win fights in the nick of time. -'Dual Strike+: '''As a team, Marth can help his teammate land an aditional attack without risking their defense. '-Dual Guard: ' While on a team, Marth can protect his teammate once, if needed. '-Dual Support: While on a team, Marth can inspire his partner to use their skills more frequently. -'''Sol: After attacking, Marth uses the power of the Falchion to recover some of his lost health. -'Luna:' By dealing a massive blow, Marth decreases the overall defense of his opponent. -'Rightful King': As the Rightful King, Marth forces himself to prove himself in battle by activating his techniques more frequently in battle. -'Astra': Marth, on a fit of rage, launches a barrage of attacks, each of these blows sacrifice half power in order to keep the attakcs consistent. -'Aegis': Thanks to the Falchion, Marth has a mysterious resistance against Arrows, Magic Attacks and attaclks from Dragons, making them deal half as much damage as usual. Key: Base | With Falchion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: